robloxarsenalfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Knife
General Information The Golden Knife is the final weapon in every Arsenal game mode except Randomizer FFA/TDM being either the 32nd weapon or 16th weapon in Concussion Mania and Non-Standard modes respectively. Upon getting a kill or an assist – assists only count if the victim commits suicide – with the Golden Knife, the player will win the game; although stomps can be used as a substitute method of killing. The victim will turn into a golden statue when killed. Besides the golden coating, there is one difference between the Golden Knife and the regular knife. Players can double-jump with the Golden Knife, as with the Squeaky Toy Hammer. This allows for easy mobility and rooftop access to jump onto unsuspecting victims. Other than that, stats are no different. Pros and Cons Pros: *Can instantly kill a player by backstabbing. *Quick mobility. *Double Jump. *A kill with it will make you win the game. 'Cons: ' *Only players that are close range can be killed with the knife. *Low damage on normal hits. Trivia * The Golden Knife used to be able to headstab, dealing 150 damage in the face. This was quickly removed. * This is the first melee Weapon that allows its users to double-jump, the second being the Squeaky Hammer. * Getting your first kill with this grants the badge Golden Touch which awards a free character crate. This is a reference to the Greek myth of King Midas, in which everything he touched turned to gold. ** Another badge called the Podium of Gold is granted when the top 3 players have the golden knife. * The Golden Knife's ability to double-jump was added on July 9th, 2019. Which made getting kills a lot easier. ** The addition of the double-jump for the Golden Knife was likely intentional with the introduction of the Summer Update's Concussion Mania game mode in tandem with the sheer dependence on luck due to the position of enemies. * This is the only weapon/level in which an assist (exception of assisted suicides) will not progress the player to the next level. * The only ways to skip the Golden Knife are to stomp a player, or stab a player and have them commit suicide (using an explosive weapon on themselves, falling off the map, etc.). Or get kill multiple people before obtaining the golden gun. *There are a few knife skins that do not turn gold at the golden knife which are Ban Hammer and Fisticuffs. *The demotion is quite useless as you end the game as kills can longer be performed by anybody. *The Golden Knife's image with Pencil skin on the killchart says "WICK'D" in yellow text. *The Golden Knife is also based from the golden knife ability from CS:GO where if you win the points of arms race game mode, you will get a golden knife and will need to kill an enemy to win and gain XP points. *The golden weapons, alongside their ability to turn their victims into gold upon death, may be a reference to Team Fortress 2's ''Golden Frying Pan and the Saxxy, the melee variants of which turn enemies into solid gold upon killing them. Other Melees This is the list of golden version of other melees. (Except the Ban Hammer and Fisticuffs) Weapon History *08/18/15: Added into ''Gun Game. *Mid to late 2016: Taken into the ALPHA and BETA phase of Arsenal. *11/27/18: Taken into the rehaul update of Arsenal. *07/05/19: Added double jump during the July Update of Arsenal. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons